Unusuals
by Duly Ignored
Summary: Some have known their entire lives, to others it came as a complete surprise. Robin seems a cursed name, as each is a player in the game. Always hiding things from Bruce, for should he ever find the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Whole Worlds Come Crashing Down

* * *

Dick's POV

Life is good.

I mean, I live in a circus, my parents love me very very much (and show it every chance they get), and best of all; I get to _change_. Almost every day!

It's nothing short of amazing, changing. I get to become an enormous, beautiful creature that's almost as graceful as flight! Who _wouldn't_? I love the feeling my wolf-form gives me.

The one downside, though, to being a _Lupus Pelle_* is the other packs. We move around a lot, and that means that every time we stop we have to be wary of the resident Pack.

Packs are t-ter-territorial. Yeah, that's the word Tati used. They don't like it when we visit their homelands without their permission. Whenever we visit a place with a Pack, Mami and Tati have to visit their leader, Alpha, and ask permission to play. Most of the time, they say yes; just warn to be careful around regular people. Sometimes, though, they say no. We never get to play while we're in those places.

Today, we stop in Gotham. Mami and Tati say that there isn't a Pack there, so we can run and play all we want! But they also say that we have to wait until after tomorrow night's show… Tonight is going to be busy with setup, and that means we need to be helping. I guess I'll have to wait…

* * *

I like being up high. The rafters and trailer-tops provide me with al-altitude (new word!) when I'm not allowed to fly.

Tonight, they do just that. Oma Adeline, the German knife-thrower who insists I call her grandma, told me I'm allowed to climb on her trailer anytime I like. I'm sitting atop her home now, as I stargaze.

Suddenly, I hear people yelling. Yelling is pretty common around here. Being a circus performer can be hard, and people can get angry easily. Or they can just be very argumentative, like the Archelli's. They're the Italian couple who're in charge of the trick horses. They yell at each other a _lot_. Anyway, I see yelling a lot, but almost never with Pop Haly.

I decide to play Spy with him. Pop doesn't know I'm here, of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be playing the game right.

"Get off of this property" Pop yell-growls. "I refuse to play these ridiculous money-games with you people!" He steps threateningly towards the three men in suits that I just noticed. They don't back down.

I can't help but compare this to wolf rituals.

Pop would be the Alpha from a Pack, telling the Deltas from a rival pack to leave. The Deltas, the suited men, would get cocky from their having the advantage of numbers and refuse to leave.

"Mr. Haly, we encourage you to reconsider. Boss Zucco does not accept no for an answer." The tallest of the Suits says, his voice deep and promising pain.

The lanky Delta tries to advance on the Alpha again, knowing his stocky partners will back him up. They don't realize there are reinforcements on the way; some strong-arms having heard the noise.

"No. I refuse to let you _city-boys_ boss us around. You can tell your 'boss' that he won't be receiving _any_ payment from us." Pop says, glancing at the four heavily muscled men now standing behind the Suits.

The Alpha growls back, knowing his pack-mates are ready to defend him.

"Mr. Haly, we wouldn't want any… 'unfortunate accidents', to befall your greatest act, would we?" The tallest says, crossing his arms over his chest and a smug smile taking shape upon his thin, ugly lips. "This is your last chance, Mr. Haly."

The lanky Delta crouches, snarling and ready to attack.

"No" Pop says calmly. "I demand that you leave. Now." He looks to the strong-arms, signaling them to take action.

The Alpha growls a final time, taking a step back and allowing his pack-mates to approach. The larger wolves circle the intruders; growling, herding them towards the border of their territory. The lanky Delta growls back one final threat before walking stiffly away.

"Whatever happens, remember we tried to warn you."

* * *

SNAP!

They… They fell… They _fell_… Everyone… They're all gone… Mami… Tati... Unca** and Auntie… Chris***…

I'm on the ground, kneeling beside them now. When did I get here? Wasn't I on the platform a second ago?

Their blood is on my legs; on my arms; on _my hands_. _My fault_!

How did I let this happen? I _heard _the men threaten Pop; _why_ didn't I tell Mami or Tati? Why didn't I extra-check the wires! How could I have not _done_ something?

I LET THEM _FALL_!

I can see the crowd running, panicking; but I can't hear it. My own blood is pounding too loudly in my ears.

I keep shaking Mami's shoulders, begging her to wake up, even though I know there's no possible way she could've survived. Not from that high up…

Somebody grabs my shoulders and tries to get me away from them. I know, somewhere deep inside, that they're trying to help and comfort. But in my mind, all I can feel is: 'they're taking me away! NO! I have to stay! _They'll wake up!_'

I pull violently out of their grip and kneel between Mami and Tati once more. I gently grasp their hands, still warm, and carefully maneuver them so that their fingers are locked. They were always holding hands, so it's only fitting that they'd get to do so one last time.

The first sob escapes my tightly pressed lips at that thought. I can't deny it anymore.

She's gone.

He's gone.

They're.

All.

_Gone_.

My world falls around me, just as they did, while somebody places a large coat around my shoulders. They gently help me to stand, murmuring comforts in my ear as tears stream down my face. His deep, rumbling voice is like Unca's whenever I needed comfort but was too ashamed to go to Tati. His hands are big, and warm, and calloused, and just _similar_.

He leads me away from them slowly, out of the spotlight that now rests on my family's bodies. Still murmuring sweet comfort in my ear, he is joined by another man, different. He's different. This man is similar.

He is _safe_.

I like it.

The different man tries to lead me away, 'NO!' I can't tell if I said it out loud or not, but I am clinging to the similar-big-_safe_ man. He's still murmuring in my ear; telling me I need to go with this other man, that he is here to help me, to keep me safe. Reluctantly, I release him and step back. He leaves the coat (his?) on my shoulders, straightens up, pauses, then walks away.

* * *

The second man, he says his name is Mr. Gordon, has taken me to a place called Child Protective Services. I don't like it here. The walls are a yucky grey, and gross, and some parts have blood, and there are bullet holes scattered around. This place doesn't feel very safe…

I'm sitting on a bench; right behind a lady Mr. Gordon says is a _secretary_. I don't know what that word means, but she seems kinda important. She's talking to a man in a uniform who keeps looking at me funny. Those looks make something cold and mean twist in my tummy.

I can't help but squirm a bit when he comes and stands next to me. Now that he doesn't have to worry about the secretary lady, he outright _stares_ at me. His eyes travel all over me, and suddenly I feel really sick. I really want to just run awayfrom him, but Mr. Gordon said to _stay here _while he talked to some other lady.

The man, who has slicked back brown hair and creepy grey-brown eyes, sits next to me and asks me my name. I lean away a little bit. I don't want to answer him, but Mami always said not to be rude. I answer him, and he smiles. I compare that smile to that of a very hungry wolf.

Then, as if called by angels to save me, Mr. Gordon appears. He gives the man a stern look, and the man stutters something and dashes off. Mr. Gordon kneels next to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asks softly. I nod, but contradict myself by pulling my knees to my chest. He looks at me sadly, but pats my back encouragingly. "Don't worry, kiddo. This's the woman who's going to be taking you to your new home."

He introduces her as my social worker. I don't really register her name. I'm too focused on the fact that, despite her smile, her eyes are filled with a look of hate beyond that of anyone I've ever seen. I know she smells funny, though.

Eventually, the woman convinces him to leave; assuring him, with fake caring in her voice, that I'll be fine and that she won't let anything happen to me. Once he's gone, though, she turns to me with a grossed-out sneer. Her long nails (more like claws) digging into my skin, she grabs my shoulder harshly and drags me to her office with an exclamation of '_gypsy beast_'. If only she knew…

* * *

My social worker sent me to a, what did she call it, _detention center_?

I don't understand why she sent me here. It seems like a jail. But for kids.

Did I do something wrong?

After the men in uniforms made me change my clothes, they put handcuffs on my wrists and took me to a cell. Did they somehow discover that I'm _Lupus Pelle_? Mami always said they would lock us up if they knew…

Sitting here, alone, I am finally able to think. Mami and Tati are gone now. They can't take care of me anymore. The circus is gone too. I've lost my parents, and my human pack, all in such a short time.

The full moon is next week… I have to change then… If I'm here, I know for _sure_ it won't end well…

I fall asleep whimpering to that thought.

* * *

AN: _So, _this is the start of my supernatural AU it's a Batman x Young Justice type thingy. Anyway, yeah, Dick's a werewolf. And he's tiny. And he's adorable.

ALSO, this is different from my usual writing style. I decided to play around, and this is what happened.

So, here's your Definition/Explanation thing

* - _Lupus Pelle_ means 'Wolf Skin' in Latin.

** - Unca = my nickname for/shortening of 'Uncle'

***Chris Grayson = Okay, I know in some versions, the Grayson family is a bit bigger; going on to include Dick's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. According to my research, the cousin's name is usually Johnny. Also according to my research, in the movie 'Batman Forever', Dick had an older brother named Chris. I just wanted to nod towards him because not a lot of people have brought him up. (At least, not that I've seen) This is an AU, so I can do whatever the hell I want! Creative License, people!

Hope you liked and feel free to write a reveiw! (Flame if you will. It doesn't effect me, suckers!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New faces**

The next day, after a hectic first… meal, I guess- I meet her. Ms. Armoli. She's the councilor here. The moment I meet her, I like her.

She smells like Mami and Tati did. When I think about it, she almost smells… _Lupus Pelle_. But that's impossible. Right?

Apparently not. When we finally get a chance to sit down and talk (she's very busy) not five minutes pass before she brings up supernatural creatures. She tries to disguise her inquiries, but I can sense a cover-up.

"You smell like us." I state bluntly. "Are you?" She laughs.

"Half." She smiles. "My father was one of you, little pup."

"Can you… Change?" I ask hesitantly. Some of our kin feel that, in this modern world, changing is bad and will only lead to trouble.

"A little. I can grow out fangs, and my ears and nose get keener on the full moon."

"What is… keener? I don't know that word." I cheep. "I don't know all English words yet."

"Keener means to get sharper or better. The present-tense form is keen." She readily supplies. "What is your first language, little pup?"

"Mami and Tati both spoke Romani. They started teaching me English three years ago." I inform her.

"Well, you are excellent at it!" She exclaims playfully. "I can hardly hear the accent!" We both laugh.

Our conversation drifts through several different subjects, but I don't think she saw this one coming.

"What am I going to do when the full moon comes?" I burst out suddenly. The question had wriggled itself back to the forefront of my mind after I discovered Ms. Armoli was one of us.

She pauses in what she was saying, mouth hanging open. She sags as she sighs heavily and runs a hand through her blonde–streaked chocolate hair.

"I… I really want to tell you it will be fine, Dick." She starts. "But… Well, Little Pup, I'd need to convince your social worker that there's a home ready for you. And seeing as she has a prejudice against… Romani… that could be difficult unless someone comes forward and specifically requests you." She carefully explains. I nod slowly.

The odds of that happening are bad. Really bad.

Suddenly someone bursts into the room demanding Ms. Armoli come with them.

I'm escorted back to my 'room' and stay there or the majority of the next three days in attempt to avoid the bigger boys here.

::TIMESKIP::

The next time I see Cheylynn (as Ms. Armoli insists I now call her) she's smiling so wide it's almost frightening.

The moment we're alone, she swoops down and lifts me into a giant, spinning hug. You know, the kind where your feet fly out straight behind you.

"Oh, Little Pup, I've got wonderful news!" she squeals as she drops me onto the ratty couch that fills the majority of her councilors office. "There is man who wants to take you in! He's demanding you be taken out of here!"

I can't help but smile at this news. I'll be going to a better place than this. A place where I wont get beaten up by older boys and not have enough time to eat and always be too hot or too cold.

Then another thought pops into my mind.

"Who is he? Who wants to take me home with him?" I ask, slightly fearful that the person won't be… nice.

"His name is Bruce Wayne. He's a very important person and your mean social worker simply can't tell him no!" Cheylynn informs me, still spinning happily around the room.

I hope she doesn't see me as I curl on myself a little bit. Pulling my arms tightly around my knees, I contemplate what she's told me.

Pro: Mr. Wayne is important, so he can't be told no. I get a new place to call… home.

Con: Mr. Wayne is important, so he'll be busy. I don't want to get in his way.

Pro:. Mr. Wayne wants to take me home, so I get away from this place. No more bullies and too-small meals.

Con: Mr. Wayne wants to take me home, so Cheylynn can't keep me somewhat safe. He might be just as bad… or worse.

Pro: I won't be here when the full moon comes. My secret won't be discovered by the people here.

Con: I won't be here when the full moon comes. I don't know if I can keep my secret from him. If I can't, he might react… badly. And I won't have Chey for support.

Suddenly a hand on my shoulder pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Little Pup - I know this is scary, and that you're worried; but don't be. I checked this man out myself, okay?" she reassures gently, taking my cheek in her palm. "He has nothing but good intentions for you."

I don't look her in the eyes, fingers intertwining nervously.

"Here," she sighs, opening my hand and placing a card in it. "Take this, and call me any time you need help, or feel scared, or just want to talk. Okay? Better?"

I smile, and nod, and thank her, and then I hug her. Tightly.

A new home…

::TIMESKIP::

I'm not sure if I should tell Bruce about my being supernatural. I mean, at this point it's clear he cares about me. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't push me away, but not positive.

Besides, it's not like he told me his secret. C'mon! He's Batman!

I wonder…

Does Alfred know?

::TIMESKIP::

::LINEBREAK::

AN:

As for my OC Cheylynn Armoli: she's based off of a very good friend of mine. I felt like Dicky-Bird needed a good person to turn to occasionally. She'll also be his introduction into the 'Market'. She'll be appearing in other fics and bringing joy and psychotic laughter (Yes, Chey. I actually wrote it) to everyone.


End file.
